


when my happiness flows and becomes yours

by oodinarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, cute stuff, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oodinarry/pseuds/oodinarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month and two weeks since he found out and he's handling it pretty well but, the thing is he's dying to tell Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when my happiness flows and becomes yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work posted. I hope you like it!

Staring at the result, he felt a twist in his gut when it dawned on him that he was indeed, _pregnant_. 

-

It's been a month and two weeks since he found out and he's handling it pretty well.

To say he was worried was an understatement. In the past two hours, he's done nothing but empty his food remains to the toilet. The craving was becoming stronger and the bump was starting to form. He was excited to tell Zayn although he was nervous, what if's forming in his mind, doubts and negative possibilities clouding his thoughts. 

Hunched back over the sofa, Niall has never been so bored in his life. His stomach calmed down just earlier and he decided on waiting for Zayn in the living room. There was almost, almost, everything he craved sprawled out in front of him; chips, soda, left over piece of cake, pizza, his phone and the TV screen flashing derby football but not Zayn. He wanted- _no_ , he _needed_ Zayn. He's been mindlessly flicking from channel to channel and eating different types of food- he even ate fruits, _fuck, who eats fruits when you have junk?_ \- But it wasn't enough. Nothing was interesting enough. He misses Zayn.

He's been trying to contact him an hour before -maybe to give him the good news- and gave him a missed call just a few moments past the hour but the elder hasn't picked up his phone yet. He knows he's busy but he can't help but hope. Maybe he would check his phone amidst his rough schedule at work.

-

Recently, Zayn has found a job that gives more than enough money to sustain Niall and himself but it requires him to stay at work at least 8 and a half hours every week day, overtimes not included. He's happy though, to be able to earn money to see Niall happy in a stabilized home. Some days, the over time took 2 hours and these were one of those days.

He made sure to leave a note to Niall about his fixed schedule that morning, not forgetting to leave a kiss on his sleeping boyfriend's forehead after changing and rushing to work. He missed his Niall. He wants nothing more but to go home and give him a bone-crashing hug until they fall on the couch. Niall would giggle and Zayn would smile until his cheekbones hurt. He would ditch his work just to have Niall physically close to him.

When Zayn glanced at the clock, he saw that it was nearing half past six. Letting out a relieved sigh, he cracks his muscles in his fingers and stretches his body, hands joined together to unknot the unknowing abyss at the space of his back. He continues speedily writing at his report, waiting 'till the clock strikes at his end time.

Just as the clock strikes thirty-five minutes past six, he sends a quick text to Niall saying he'll be on the way home and picks up his things and heads outside the office to the car park. He slightly starts to worry as he reaches the traffic light near their subdivision when Niall hasn't texted back yet. Probably sleeping, he thinks, putting his mind to ease.

-

At home, Niall remembers not doing much; He wakes up from his nap, sauntering downstairs and sees the mess he made upon the coffee table; spilled drinks, chip plastics open wide, pizza box on display, cake crumbs scattered and remote control nowhere to be found. His stomach grumbles and he lets out an exasperated sigh, not bothering to check the time and starts cleaning up the mess.

Although he didn't hear the sound of the door opening and the sound of the keys dropping to the table, he most definitely felt Zayn’s muscular arms wrap around him, hugging him from behind, his scent intoxicating and filling his nostrils. His stomach still pressed on the kitchen counter.

"Hi, baby," Zayn smiles and turns him around. "Hey" he hears Niall whisper. He unfolds his arms around him and settles his hands on a firm grip on his waist. He closes the space between them and pulls Niall in for a quick kiss.

"God, I missed you," Niall smiles, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck. "Me too," He flutters his eyes close as he feels Zayn nosing up the hollow of his throat. "...so much"

"I have a surprise for you, but I don't know if you'll like it." he says too solemnly. Enough to make Zayn raise his eyebrow at his unusual behavior but smile nonetheless. He holds Niall's hand and intertwines his fingers with his.

"Of course not, baby. What is it?" Niall bites his lip nervously, pulling his hand away and leading Zayn's hand to the forming baby bump. He pulls himself to his tippy toes and whispers, "I'm pregnant"

He closes his eyes for a moment in worry of Zayn's reaction. He was surprised when he felt a forceful nudge on his lips, opening his eyes. Zayn pulls back with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "Really?" 

Niall nods and grins so wide because, yes, it's happening. His dream of having a complete and happy family is going to happen, very soon and Zayn can't stop smiling either so he presses their lips together in a kiss. All their happiness evident in the breathy sighs and secret smiles they share after breaking the kiss. He taps Niall's leg twice and lifts him up, pulling him in for another heated kiss and brings him upstairs to the bedroom.

-

"Did I make you smile, Z?" Niall asked sleepily, his head on Zayn's chest, tracing patterns. He looks up and catches Zayn's eye, glinting in happiness and love. Zayn smiles back at him.  

"Of course you did. You always do. I love you, babe" He kisses Niall's forehead and pulls him closer. Niall lulls himself to sleep to the sound of Zayn's heartbeat and soft singing.

 _What more could he ask for?_  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, once again!  
> Did you like it? Did you like it?!
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you did, and a comment as well <3.  
> Love you all!


End file.
